Moby Dick
Moby Dick is a science fiction animated series created by Alex Toth for Hanna-Barbera Productions, which ran on CBS from 1967 to 1969 alongside Mighty Mightor as Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor. Every episode of Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor contained one Moby Dick segment sandwiched between two segments of Mighty Mightor. Moby Dick appeared in reruns on Cartoon Network from 1992-2000. In 2000, The series began airing on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang. Overview Teenage boys Tom (voiced by Bobby Resnick) and Tub (voiced by Barry Balkin) are rescued by the great white whale Moby Dick (voiced by Don Messick) after a shipwreck. Together with their pet seal, Scooby (also voiced by Messick), they face the dangers of the undersea world. Moby Dick is stronger and faster than an average whale, and he can stretch his body to any length he desires. Some episodes also depict him as being able to command other sea creatures. Cast *Don Messick - Moby Dick, Scooby *Barry Balkin - Tubb *Bobby Resnick - Tom Episodes # "The Sinister Sea Saucer" # "The Electrifying Shocktopus" # "The Crab Creatures" # "The Sea Monster" # "The Undersea World" # "The Aqua-Bats" # "The Iceberg Monster" # "The Shark Men" # "The Saucer Shells" # "Moraya the Eel Queen" # "Toadus, Ruler of the Dead Ships" # "The Cereb Men" # "The Vortex Traps" # "The Sand Creatures" # "The Sea Ark" # "The Shimmering Screen" # "Soodak the Invader" # "The Iguana Men" In Other Media *Along with other Hanna-Barbera heroes, Moby Dick appeared in a crossover with a time-traveling Space Ghost during the final six episodes (The Council of Doom) of the latter's original series. *Moby Dick appeared in the Hanna-Barbera Super TV Heroes comic book, issues #1 – 7 (April 1968 – Oct. 1969). *In 1972, Moby Dick appeared briefly in Yogi's Ark Lark when Captain Noah and Yogi Bear accidentally landed their flying ark on Moby's back. *Characters from Moby Dick later appear in Sealab 2021, Tubs as child actor star "Chubby Cox", and Scooby the Seal as "Stinky Pete", whose appearances culminate in his eyes becoming near-demonic, uttering his catchphrase "I'm cha-cha-cha-cha-delicious." *Moby Dick appears in the episode "SPF" of the Adult Swim show Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, voiced by Wally Wingert. *Tom, Tubb, and Scooby the Seal appear in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode "The Midnight Zone" with Tom and Tubb voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Moby Dick is depicted as a submarine piloted by Tom and Tubb. They helped Mystery Incorporated and Cassidy Williams to reach the Midnight Zone (the deepest part of the ocean near Crystal Cove) when World War II Robots have been attacking Cassidy Williams. *Moby Dick had a cameo in the film Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon. Home Release On July 19, 2011, Warner Archive released Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor: The Complete Series on DVD as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:Shows older than the network Category:1960s shows Category:Shows Category:Boomerang